


Milk and Honey

by snapealina



Series: Drabble Night Ficlets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is taking care of a sick Severus, but Severus isn't quite satisfied with Remus' choice of beverage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Written during drabble night in the lupin_snape chat in September 2010
> 
> Characters belong to JK Rowling

“Severus lie down!” Remus pushed the other wizard down against the stack of pillows. “I will get it for you.”   
  
“I'm very well capable of going myself,” Severus insisted and tried again.  
  
“I don't doubt that, but why won't you let me pamper you when you obviously need it?”  
  
Severus sneezed loudly and wiped his nose with a Kleenex. “I don't need it!”  
  
“Yes, you do!” Remus told him and looked at him sternly before he turned to walk away.   
  
“But you always put honey in everything when I'm sick!” Severus whined.   
  
“That's because it's good for you!” Remus tucked the covers around his partner. “I'm getting you some milk and honey.”  
  
“No! I don't like honey!”   
  
“Stop complaining, Severus, and lie down!” Remus sighed. “You're worse than a little kid!”  
  
Severus moaned and buried himself in the sheets. That insufferable werewolf. Why wouldn't he ever listen?  
  
Five minutes later, Remus arrived with a cup of tea.   
  
“Tea?”  
  
Remus walked over to him, kissed him gently and handed him the cup.  
  
“Of course,” Remus smiled and stroked his hair, “if you don't want milk and honey, I won't force you to drink it. I brought you some calming tea instead.”  
  
“Thanks,” Severus muttered and took a sip.  
  
“Besides, we were out of honey.”


End file.
